Souls of The Suffering
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: MKD, The Suffering, and Psi-Ops crossover. After DA, Shang was supposed to have died. But he and Kano wake up in Abbott Penn during the time where Torque is trying to escape the monstrosities that roam the prison.
1. Default Chapter

Abbott Penn, Carnate Island

Approx. 10 miles off the coast of Maryland

T-Block of Abbott Penn.

Shang Tsung opened his eyes, he found himself laying on the floor of jail cell in T-Block. He didn't remember what happened that caused him to black out and wake up inside an American prison in the earthrealm. However, he could feel a very evil and sinister aura around Abbott Penn. There was no light around in his cell block.

"You're finally up, mate," said a familiar voice.

"Kano, is that you?" asked Shang.

"The one and only," he replied.

Shang Tsung sat up and saw Kano standing outside the open cell. Kano had a really concerned look on his face. He felt the need to know what was going on.

"Where are we?" Shang asked firmly.

"Oy, some place we shouldn't be... This place gives me the creeps," Kano replied as he shuddered in fear.

At that moment, Shang got to his feet and used his quick reflexes to grab Kano by the throat. He pinned him against the stair rail that lead down to the first floor cells. Kano remained silent. Shang could see the fear in Kano's eye.

"Tell me where we are or I'll take your soul," Shang said.

"This is one of the moments where that would sound comforting..." Kano said.

"Must I do things for myself?" Shang asked with rhetoric.

"Okay, we're in Abbott. On Carnate Island," Kano replied to Shang Tsung.

"Tell me more about this...Abbott..." Shang replied as he released the grip on Kano. Kano started gasping for air again.

"It's a really dangerous prison. Almost got sent here myself. Pretty interesting story, y'know?" Kano asked.

"Just tell me the facts..." Shang said shooting a glare of death at Kano. Kano gulped under his breath as he started to explain the situation of Abbott.

"The pilgrims had a village here few centuries ago. Disbanded after all sorts of weird shit. People went missing and turned up dead. Rich family of yanks bought the land and built a house. But for some unknown incident, the family freaked out and left. It was then made into an insane asylum where this yank named Killjoy did all sorts of stuff on the patients. After that, they made it into a POW camp during World War II. Now it's a state prison in Maryland," explained Kano.

"This sounds facinating... There's a force causing all of this..." Shang replied as he looked around the cell block.

"We need to get out of here fast if we want to survive..." Kano said.

"Leave? We'll simply take this place over," Shang said.

The lights were out in the cell block. Only source came from outside. Lamps were shot. Kano couldn't believe what Shang Tsung had said. The alliance between Shang Tsung and Quan Chi was over. Shang Tsung had lost the match against Kung Lao. For some unknown reason, Shang woke up in a cell in T-Block.

"Take this place over? You gone bonkers, mate?" Kano asked.

"Not at all... I can sense the aura of souls. Souls of prisoners and guards. Executed, murdered, tortured, tormented..." Shang said with a smile. Kano knew what was up. The sorcerer wanted to take their souls and add to a legion to be able to wipe out Quan Chi's forces and the earthrealm fighters.

"Y-you can do what you want, mate. I'm finding a way out!" Kano said.

Shang Tsung immediately became enraged and grabbed Kano and threw him to the ground. Kano was in pain.

"There is no leaving, Kano. You will come with me or I will take your soul," he said to the leader of the Black Dragons.

"Y-yeah, sure thing."

"You get to lead," Shang added.

Kano remained silent as he walked down the stairs. He had a lot of fear. Most of it was concealed. Shang followed shortly as he looked around. Kano used his infrared eye to lead the way.

"Gah!!!" Kano went jumping back some. He was freaked out.

"What is it?" Shang demanded.

"T-that!" Kano said with a stutter as he pointed to a dead body. It was severely mutilated. He examined the corpse carefully. It was that of a CO or Abbott. A white person with half of its head missing.

"Seems no different and yet different that Outworld," Shang said. He examined the mutilated body. The shirt was opened up. There were numerous lacerations across the chest. However, the left arm was ripped out from its socket.

"The stories are true!" Kano said. He slowly backed away from the mutilated corpse. A strong churning feeling was in his stomach.

'Of all the fucking places...' Kano thought to himself.

Kano bumped into something. He didn't know what it was. Slowly, Kano turned around and got a close up look of another dead CO. This time, it was lynched. Kano looked down and saw the lower half of it missing.

"Bloody hell!!!" Kano shouted jumping back in fright.

The lower half was missing. It seemed to be a fresh kill since blood was still dripping. A messy puddle hasn't been made yet so far.

"Quiet!" shouted Shang Tsung.

"I'm telling you, we need to get out of here, mate!" Kano pleaded. Still, his pleas fell upon the deaf ears of Shang Tsung.

"Kano, don't be foolish. This will be our new base of operations..." Shang said.

"New base?" asked Kano. Hearing those words from Shang Tsung were the very least comforting for the leader of the Black Dragons. To Kano, this wasn't a very good idea at all.

"Their suffering souls will provide me the perfect energy," Shang Tsung added.

"We lose them?" asked one voice.

"The fuck do I know?" asked another.

"I'm gonna get me some pussy if we survive this shit," said a third voice.

Shang Tsung stood there and looked around the cellblock. From one side, three inmates wearing their yellow prison suits ran out. Two of them were armed with shotguns with another one being armed with a magnum. They looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"I think we're safe," said the first inmate. The first inmate was a slightly overweight caucasian male who stood at about 5'11. Seemed to weigh over 200 lbs.

"We need to get the fuck on out of here," replied the second inmate. The second inmate was a lanky looking Jamaican male with dreadlocks. He was carrying a shotgun.

"Damn... We're gonna die!" exclaimed the third inmate. He was a skinny white male with long brown hair. The man had a look of extreme fear in his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, mon!" replied the Jamaican inmate and added, "you want them to hear you?"

"It doesn't matter! We're gonna die anyway!" said the third inmate.

Shang Tsung and Kano stood there as they easedropped on their conversation. The three inmates were arguing amongst themselves.

"You're gonna be dead if you don't shut the hell up," said the first inmate.

Shang Tsung then made his presence noticed. The three inmates turned and faced the dark sorcerer who plotted to take over the earthrealm. They didn't know what to think. His looks, his appearance, his outfit, just about everything. He was out of place here in Abbott.

"W-who are you?!" went the third inmate.

"Jake, shut up mon..." said the Jamaican.

"I can't. We're gonna die, Damon!" replied the man revealing himself to be Jake.

"Who are you?" asked Damon as he faced Shang Tsung.

A smile crept across Shang Tsung's face. It seemed that he would've found the perfect recruits to help him reshape this prison into a new fortress. "I am Shang Tsung, at your service," he replied with a calm voice.

"Shang Tsung, huh? Haven't heard that name before. I'm Renk..." said the first inmate.

"I haven't seen you here. Maybe you're responsible for this shit," said Jake as he aimed the revolver at Shang Tsung's face.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Renk asked.

"He's not from here! He's doing this shit! We're gonna die if we don't waste him!" he ranted. Kano just hid behind the shadows just in case they decided to put a few caps into Shang Tsung. He was always the opportunist. Kano would immediately jump to the winning side.

Kano didn't know the meaning of loyalty. Inside, he was a coward. Or most would say that he's a disgusting parasite. He ratted out Sheeva by telling Shao Kahn of her plot to kill him. Then there was the deadly alliance between Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. He hid behind the shadows while the two sorcerors murdered the Outworld emperor.

"You're going to be dead if you do not put up your weapon," Shang shot back at Jake.

"Y-yeah? What you gonna do about it?" Jake went.

"Jake, don't be stupid," Damon replied. He saw the intent in Shang's eyes. Something was definitely up with Shang Tsung.

"This," Shang said without emotion as he moved to his left and grabbed Jake by the wrist. He effortlessly tossed Jake to the floor. Kneeling down, Shang grabbed Jake by the shirt and lifted him up.

"Whoa..."

"Shit, mon!"

"W-what are you doing?!" Jake yelled.

"Your body is useless... However, your soul has use to me," Shang said. A green essence started to come out from Jake. It slowly went into Shang Tsung's body.

"Ugggghhhhhhh!!!" Jake went gasping. Both Damon and Renk started to back away in fear. Jake's body started to shrivel up into a bony corpse.

"What the fuck is that?" Renk asked. This was a total mind blower for Renk. It was so unreal. More unreal that what was going on in the prison.

"Your soul is mine," Shang said as he tossed away the sizzling corpse of Jake. Both Damon and Renk looked at the corpse of Jake. He was nothing more than a smoking corpse.

"W-what was that?" Damon asked.

"You can come out of hiding, Kano," Shang said.

"Um, right. I was standing guard," Kano said.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," Shang coldly replied back to Kano.

"Yo, did you say Kano?" Damon asked.

"Leader of the Black Dragons?" Renk asked.

"The one and only, mate," Kano replied.

"The hell you doing in a place like Abbott, mon?" Damon asked.

"We woke up here somehow. It's a long story, mates," Kano replied as he looked around the T-Block and then to the mutilated corpses.

"How'd you manage that?" Renk asked.

"Heh, long story..." Kano said as he chuckled nervously. He really hated being here. Especially with the stories he's heard about Carnate Island. "What happened to those yanks?"

"This prison is literally gone to Hell. It's full of monsters and all sorts of other shit. Many say they're the souls of tormented prisoners and murdered COs," Renk explained.

"Monsters? What kind of monsters?" Kano asked.

"That kind, mon!" Damon pointed out.

A slayer burst out through the opening through the ceiling. Shards of broken glass fell to the ground as Renk, Damon, and Kano went for cover. Shang Tsung stood there unfazed by the glass. None of the shards even touched him.

"I'm not impressed..." Shang Tsung said to the slayer. The slayer stood there. It looked hideous. But, it had a humanoid form.

"Bloody hell..." Kano said taking a good look.

The slayer's hands and feet were blades. Plus, the head didn't seemed to be attached to the body naturally. It started to move around very fast while making clanking sounds.

"Whoa!" Kano went as he stepped back. The slayer set its sights towards Kano. It ran and somersaulted at Kano. However, three bright fireballs with flaming skulls hit the thing causing it to hit the floor.

"Damn!" Renk went as he saw Shang Tsung effortlessly take it down.

"Y-you see that?" Damon went.

The slayer got back to its feet and looked at Shang Tsung. It hissed and charged right for the sorceror. Shang Tsung took out his Chinese straight sword and engaged in hand-to-hand combat effortlessly blocking and deflecting the slayer's attacks.

"Damn..." Damon went. Another slayer burst through the window. However, Kano shoot his eye beam as it pierced through its head. Damon and Renk quickly took out another slayer that burst through another window.

Shang Tsung quickly impaled his blade through the chest of the slayer that he was fighting. Seconds later, he picked the slayer up by the neck. A smile crept across Shang Tsung's face once again.

"Your soul is useless in this body... However, it shall serve a higher purpose. I shall take your soul," Shang Tsung said as the essence of its soul exited the body. It then went into Shang Tsung's body.

The slayer's body shriveled up into sizzling skeleton. Blades that were attached as limbs fell to the ground. After absorbing the slayer's soul, Shang Tsung could peak into its memories. He saw a person getting his head cut off.

Shang Tsung blinked. After peering into its memories, Shang became more and more intrigued by the evil that surrounds Carnate Island.

After awhile, Damon and Renk explained their stories to Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung explained his story about losing to Kung Lao and Kenshi. They seemed to have something in common.

"At first I would say your story is bullshit," Renk said and continued, "but seeing this shit, I'm willing to believe anything. Plus the fireballs you shot out. And you took souls..."

"Join me and the rewards will be great," Shang Tsung said.

"I'm in," Damon said.

"Me too," Renk added.

"What's next boss?" Kano asked.

"We find willing recruits. Plus I need more souls for I can open a portal connecting this place with Outworld," Shang Tsung replied. "Damon and Renk, you two take the center. Kano, you'll take the back."

Kano looked at Jake's corpse and picked up the revolver and several rounds that went with it. "Guess you won't be needing this anymore," he said to Jake's corpse. The four of them approached the gate to the hallway.

Shang Tsung threw a palm strike that caused the door to rip free from its hinges and slam into the wall. Renk and Damon looked at Shang Tsung and then to each other in disbelief. They shrugged as they went followed Shang Tsung down the hall.

"Once I open a portal, I shall have the force I need to combat these pathetic monstrosities," Shang Tsung said. The four of them proceeded down the hall. Three COs were busy killing off a few slayers.

"COs, shit!" Renk went.

"Wait right here," Shang instructed. "Kano, follow me."

"Right..." Kano said.

Kano followed Shang Tsung right up to the three COs. The three of them turned around and looked at Shang Tsung.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the first CO.

"I am Shang Tsung, I'm taking this island over," Shang Tsung replied.

The three of them started to burst in laughter. Though it wasn't the time to laugh or make jokes. But, it couldn't be helped after hearing Shang's words.

"Take this place over?"

"I doubt it. This place will take you over, buddy," added the second CO.

"Not for me," Shang replied.

"Just who the hell are you? You don't look like an inmate or a CO," said the first one.

"I'm neither. I woke up here somehow," Shang replied.

"That's rich... God, we're going to die if we don't get out of here."

"Serve me and you can live," Shang offered.

"What? Maybe he's a new inmate we haven't heard about yet."

"I am a sorceror... I'm going to make this my new fortress," Shang said to them.

"Fortress. This place already is a fortress, buddy."

"I'll tell you what. If you want to live, you join me," Shang Tsung said.

"What a kook..." said one CO as he approached Shang and grabbed him by the shoulder.

Shang Tsung immediately grabbed the CO by the shirt and started to suck his soul. The CO's body started to shrivel up into a bony corpse. His soul and life-essence went right into Shang Tsung's being. 1 CO fell to the ground cowering in fear.

He threw the soulless corpse aside. The other CO quickly hauled ass away from Shang Tsung. Soon, the sounds of his blood curdling screams followed. Three slayers came running out from where the CO went.

The bloody severed head of the second CO rolled across the floor as it stopped by the feet of the cowering third CO. He was breathing hard. His palpitations went faster and faster. This was totally unbelievable.

Shang Tsung threw a barrage of hand-to-hand attacks using the Snake style of Kung-Fu. After knocking around the 3 slayers without any effort, Shang proceeded to suck them dry of their souls. He could feel himself become stronger which each soul he'd absorbed.

"You're still here," Shang said to the cowering guard.

"Uhhhhh-uggggggghhhh..." went the guard.

"Do you want to get out of this alive?" Shang Tsung asked.

The surviving CO couldn't speak a word. But quickly and frantically, he nodded yes. Shang Tsung smiled.

"Swear your alliegence to me, Groves..." Shang Tsung said as he looked at the CO's nametag. Groves immediately complied with fear for his own life. He didn't give a shit what was going on anymore.

"Y-yeah... I guess i-it's better to be on the winning side," Groves said stuttering in between words. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. Since being here, Shang Tsung had absorbed six souls so far. He looked down to the severed head of the CO that ran off.

"Perhaps if you considered my offer you'd still have a body," Shang Tsung said. Without any remorse, Shang Tsung kicked the severed head like a soccer ball. It hit the side of a wall making a messy stain of blood. Then it bounced off and splattered upon hitting the floor. It was a very disgusting sight.

"I still think it's a bad idea, mate," Kano said.

"It would be a bad idea if you do not stop complaining," Shang replied as he shot a serious death glare to Kano. "Should I take your soul?"

"No, that's okay boss!" Kano replied.

The five of them proceeded down the hallway. Several corpses of other inmates laid there. Their bodies had several lacerations. Probably came from the slayers. Kano really didn't like this one bit.

"Of all the places I've been to, this place most definitely takes the entire cake," Kano said.

"You can say that again, mon," Damon said.

Kano picked a tommy-gun from the headless CO and took a round magazine that went with it. To him, a lot of firepower was going to be needed. This was one way he got Shao Kahn to spare his life. He knew that Kahn would need someone to teach his forces how to use Earth's advanced weaponry.

"I sense a very interesting soul somewhere around this island," Shang said.

"Interesting soul?" Kano asked.

"Yes. It seems much different than the rest of the souls around. Plus, it's in a living breathing body," Shang added.

"Do you know about him?" Kano asked.

"I'm not sure, yet. I need to take some more souls," Shang Tsung replied. With each soul Shang would absorb, he'd gain their knowledge, skills, and abilities. He deducted that this person would be well known. Shang would have to take more souls.

"You think Raiden will be on to us?" Kano asked.

"That is something I do not doubt. But I know Quan Chi might be coming here soon as well," Shang Tsung said.

"Quan Chi?" asked Renk.

"Oy, person who backstabbed Shang Tsung," Kano said.

"You want us to ice that Quan Chi motherfucker?" Damon offered.

"Yes. We'll have a welcome party arranged when Quan Chi arrives," Shang Tsung said. He never did like Quan Chi at all. At the time, the alliance seemed to be suitable for both of them. But both of them were plotting to double-cross the other.

"Then I can have my revenge on that fucking Mavado," Kano said seething.

"Someone who pissed you off?" Renk asked.

"Nobody lays and hand on Mavado, except for me," Kano said.

"Hey, that's cool," Damon replied.

Another slayer popped out from another room. Kano drew his butterfly swords and envisioned the slayer as Mavado. If he wasn't in Outworld during the time, he would've went out and killed the leader of the Red Dragon syndicate.

Kano charged forward and showed the slayer no mercy. The slayer was laid to waste. But before dying, Shang Tsung grabbed it and took the soul away.

"Can't let a soul go to waste..."

Groves, Damon, and Renk just stood there. They sure as hell hoped that it didn't happen to them. It would be better to be killed by those things then to have their souls enslaved by Shang Tsung. That is a fate far worse than death.

"We must prepare. Raiden will send his precious mortals to this island," Shang Tsung said.

"Those damned Special Forces... I hate them just as much as I hate Mavado," Kano said.

"Come on, I need more souls," Shang Tsung said. The five of them walked off down the hallway.

About 20 minutes after the 5 of them left T-Block, another man entered and looked around. He was an African-American male in his late 20s-early 30s. His sideburns were very long. The man had on black shoes, orange prison pants, and a partially blood-stained white tank-top.

He was very silent.

The orange color symbolized inmates who were on deathrow. His name was Torque. He was on deathrow for the apparent murder of wife and 2 sons. But, he claimed to have blacked out when those incidents happened. Currently, he was serving out his death sentence here at Abbott.

Torque had two revolvers, a tommy-gun, a handgun, a few flares, a pack of a painkiller known as Xombium, a few batteries, a few flash-bang grenades, and a makeshift blade known as a shiv. He looked around and then paused as he started to get all sorts of visions in his mind.

He looked around the first floor of T-Block. It was the same with everything. Mutilated corspes of COs and inmates alike. Torque wanted to find the meaning of all this and escape the island. There was something different about him. Other inmates didn't want to mess with him. COs were practically scared of him.

Several COs popped out from the opposite side of T-Block. They noticed Torque armed and ready. Immediately they took action.

"Inmate," said one CO as he opened fire.

Torque returned fire with the tommy-gun as the five COs went for cover. Grabbing a flash-bang grenade, Torque ripped the pin off and threw it. Torque ran off as the grenade exploded causing a blinding flash of light.

"Fuck!"

"I can't see!"

Torque ran back through where he came from. He was breathing hard at what had just happened. Soon, he heard more gunfire coming from where he ran from. The COs were opening fire at their attackers.

He could hear the clanking sounds caused by the slayers. The screams of the COs soon followed shortly. Torque ran into one of the gate rooms and pressed the button. The door closed immediately as two slayers tried running through.

The slayers were attacking the door trying to bust through. Torque quickly ran out and opened fire on both slayers. After eating a few rounds, the slayers dropped to the floor dead. Calmly yet cautiously, Torque went back inside the room and pressed the button. After a buzzing sound the gate flung open again.

Torque remained silent as he stepped through the gate and back into T-Block. There, the five COs laid there dead. One of them was impaled. Another was hacked in half across the waist. One was mauled to death very badly. The other two were swiftly decapitated.

"The hell's going on?" Torque asked himself.

It was just earlier tonight that Torque arrived on the island to serve his death sentence. He didn't know what happened during that incident involving the death of his family. But, it didn't matter right now. Torque had to find a way to get off of Carnate island.

He looked around. Torque took the stairs up and inspected the cells on the 2nd floor. There was a dead CO laying there. He walked up to the corpse and kneeled down to inspect it. The dead CO had two clips and a half-full clip in the gun.

Torque took the gun and the two clips. He knew he would need a lot of serious firepower to make it through the night.

Quickly, he ran back down the steps. He looked around the 1st floor of T-Block. Torque stopped at the corpse of Jake. This was very different.

"The fuck?" Torque asked.

Jake died differently. His soul and life-essence was stolen by Shang Tsung. But Torque didn't know about that. To Torque, must've been some new nasty that he hasn't met and killed yet. Torque investigated the gate. The gate was ripped open from the inside.

"Who or what could've done this shit?"

Abbott Penn. Recreational Yard

The 5 of them stepped outside and went into the yard. This was where inmates would have recess outside. There were weight sets for inmates who wanted to work out and gain muscle. Sitting against a fence was a CO who was bleeding profusely.

"Ugggghhhh..." moaned the wounded CO.

"We should ice his ass," Damon said.

Shang Tsung approached the wounded CO. The CO was bleeding very badly. Probably fought off a few slayers and managed to barely survive.

"Uggghhh... Thank God... You're not one of those ugly fucks," the CO said to Shang Tsung.

"You're bleeding very badly," Shang said.

"Heh, no shit," replied the CO.

"What seems to be going on?" he asked.

"The prison's overridden with those ugly bastards... You need to call for help. I'm not going to make it," the man said to Shang Tsung.

"Heh, I can save your life. Under one condition," Shang Tsung said.

"W-what would that be?" the CO asked.

"You swear your alliegence to me, Shang Tsung. I'm going to take over this island and make it into my fortress."

"Heh, you're fucking crazy. You want to make this your fortress? Uggghhh... Thanks, but no thanks..." the CO spat back.

"Then you are of no use to me," Shang replied.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, Shang whatever it is..." the CO shot back.

"But, your soul is of use to me," Shang said to the CO.

"M-my soul?" asked the CO.

"Once you die, your soul will go into the afterlife. But, I need your soul," Shang said as his eyes started to glow. The CO's eyes started to widen in fear.

"W-what the hell are you?! Are you the one doing this shit?!" the CO went. He then looked at Groves. "Groves? What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I-I'm just being on the winning team. Y'know? Better to be on the w-winning team. Than getting taken out by those uglies," Groves replied.

"Your soul will belong to me," Shang Tsung said as he grabbed the dying CO by the shirt. The essence of the CO's life and soul left the body and went into Shang Tsung.

"Uggghhhh... Damn you, Groves!" said the CO as his dying words. Soon, his body whittered away into a sizzling skeleton. Shang Tsung started to peer into the thoughts of his newly aquired soul. He got slight visions of Torque. But, Shang Tsung didn't fully know about Torque's whereabouts nor about Torque himself.

"I still do not know about this mortal. I need to take more souls," Shang Tsung said. Plus he needed more energy to be able to open a portal to let the Outworld forces on Carnate Island. The 5 of them continued through the yard.

They could hear the sounds of gunfire at a distance. Seemed that the COs were having their own battles against these unholy hordes.

Wu Shi Academy

Bo' Rai Cho stood there drinking sake from his toukirri. Kung Lao was in the middle of the courtyard practicing the whirlwind assault he learned from Bo' Rai Cho. It was the very same that he used to take down Shang Tsung. But, Kenshi also struck a blow to Shang Tsung releasing the souls of his ancestors.

Soon, lighting struck the ground in front of Kung Lao. In mere seconds, Raiden stood there in front of Kung Lao.

"Kung Lao, it's been a few months," Raiden said.

"What brings you here, Raiden?" Kung Lao asked.

"Been awhile, Raiden," said Bo' Rai Cho.

"Hope you're not drinking too much, Bo'," Raiden said.

"Eh, I'm okay," Bo' replied.

"Kung Lao, I have urgent news. Shang Tsung is still alive," Raiden said.

"What?! How can that be?" Kung Lao asked. His expressions changed immediately. He was enraged, yet shocked at the same time. Kung Lao couldn't believe it. He paced back and forth upon hearing what Raiden had just told him. "I could've sworn Kenshi and I had finished Shang Tsung."

"It looked that way. But looks are usually deceiving, Kung Lao," Raiden replied.

"Where is he now?" Kung Lao asked.

He wanted revenge on Shang Tsung for killing his friend Liu Kang. It was because of that former deadly alliance, Liu Kang had lost his life. With Quan Chi's assistance, Shang Tsung was able to kill the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat.

"I'll explain everything. I will open up a portal to the newly built Outer World Investigation Agency. You will need all the help you can get," Raiden said to Kung Lao.

"How bad is it?" Kung Lao asked.

"I'm afraid this is very bad," Raiden said.

"I see. We'll get prepared immediately," Kung Lao said.

Raiden's tone of voice made it sound like this was something very different and sinister. Kung Lao and Bo' Rai Cho got ready as Raiden formed a portal. All 3 of them stepped through.

OIWA

"What the?!" went one worker.

Jax and Sonya stood there knowing what was going on. Raiden, Kung Lao, and Bo' Rai Cho stepped out from the portal. Everybody else were shocked at the revelation. Jax and Sonya approached. Sonya was now a general in the Special Forces. She was the leader of the OIWA.

"Raiden..." Sonya said.

"Kung Lao and Bo' Rai Cho," Jax added. They shook hands and hugged.

"What brings you here?" Sonya asked.

"Can we talk about this in a more private place?" Raiden asked.

"Sure, follow me," Sonya said.

OIWA Conference Room

"Not to shabby," commented Raiden.

"Yeah. That asshole Hsu Hao blew up the last one," Jax said.

At that moment, 3 more figures came inside. Two of them were very familiar being Kenshi and Cyrax. Both of them yawned sleepily.

"Raiden," said Kenshi.

"What's going on?" asked Cyrax.

"Have a seat, guys," Sonya replied.

"Yes ma'am," Cyrax said as he took his seat. Kenshi and the other guy took their seats respectively.

"Who's the new guy?" Raiden asked looking at the man. He was a medium built man with a military style cut with brown hair. The man looked to be in his early 30s.

"This is Captain Nick Scryer. We found him after he took out a terrorist group that used people with psionic abilities. Nick here is a psionic," Sonya said.

"I see," Raiden replied.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"I am Raiden, the god of thunder," Raiden said.

"I see," Nick replied.

"Nick here is a great asset to the team," Sonya said. She continued, "Nick has the ability of mind control, telekinesis like Kenshi, pyrokinesis, and many others."

"Good. You're going to need all the help you can get," Raiden said.

"What's going on, man?" Jax asked.

Raiden explained the situation with Shang Tsung. Neither of them could believe that Shang Tsung was alive and kicking. Kenshi didn't take it that was. He thought that he and Kung Lao had killed Shang Tsung.

"Where is the bastard now?" Sonya asked.

"Do you know of a place known as Carnate Island?" Raiden asked.

"Yes. Island 10 miles off the coast of Maryland," Cyrax said as he continued on. "My databases say that's where Abbott Penn is. Lots of strange stuff has been going on there. Biggest homicide and suicide rate there. Death sentences there are carried out by either electric chair, gas chamber, or lethal injection. Has a very grim history."

"Yes, that's right," Raiden said.

"What's up with this Carnate Island?" Jax asked.

"The island has some sinister evil. It's hasn't been picked up by any of the Outworld forces. Puritan settlers made a colony there. But was disbanded due to numerous death of townsfolk by causes that were unknown, even to me. Few centuries ago, a family bought the island. But after some unspoken incidences, they left immediately," explained Raiden. He continued to explain the rest of the story.

"Damn..." Jax said scratching his head.

"So, Shang Tsung and that bastard Kano are in Abbott? Fine, leave them there," Sonya said.

"You're missing the point," Raiden said.

"What would that be? Abbott houses scum. Those 2 fight right in," Sonya shot back at Raiden.

"Shang Tsung could use this as a fortress. The tormented souls of pilgrims, soldiers, POWs, inmates, and guards... He could easily regain his strength," Raiden replied.

"That means Shang Tsung could be more powerful," Kenshi replied.

"Yes, that's why I need you to go to Carnate Island to stop Shang Tsung," Raiden said.

"When do we leave?" Sonya asked.

"Whoa... General..." Jax said.

"Cut the general shit. Just call me Sonya," she replied to Jax.

"Okay, Sonya. You're needed here. You have the OIWA to run," Jax replied to her. Sonya took a very deep sigh.

"Damn, you're right," Sonya said.

"Perhaps Captain Scryer can serve as your replacement," Cyrax offered.

"I'm up for it," Nick replied.

"Alright, the four of you leave immediately," Sonya said.

"For some reason, I cannot open a portal to Carnate Island," Raiden said.

"I guess we'll be taking a chopper," Jax said.

"We'll get the chopper ready. What do you plan to do Raiden?" Sonya asked.

"I will join them shortly. But, I will bring over more help here. Then you can drop them off on Carnate Island," Raiden said.

The 4 OIWA operatives got their stuff together. It would take a half-hour to get the chopper ready. From what Raiden said, this would be their most dangerous mission ever. Nick, Kenshi, Cyrax, Jax, Kung Lao, and Bo' Rai Cho would be the first ones to be deployed to Carnate Island.

Meanwhile, Shang Tsung was starting his Earth based forces comprising of inmates and desperate COs that just wanted to survive. Torque was trying to find out what happened. Plus to find a way to get off the island.

Time was of the utmost essence.


	2. Back To Death's Threshold

Back to Death's Threshold

Abbott Penn, North Yard

Torque left the E-Block and went back to the North Yard. He readied his tommy-gun and looked around for more clues. Immediately, the clanking sounds of those slayers came down from the wall. Quickly, he ran backwards with his tommy-gun aimed at the wall. Torque pulled the trigger and opened fire as a trail of bullets hit the wall.

Few slayers were knocked down. But soon they got back to their feet. They ran faster and faster at Torque, who took off the empty magazine and quickly placed another magazine in its place. One slayer lunged at Torque, who aimed the barrel of the tommy-gun point blank. Without wincing, Torque pulled the trigger sending bullets through the slayer's head as it splattered into pieces. He continued through the North Yard while taking out the other slayers.

This was totally unreal. Torque started to get visions in his head. They were very horrific visions. It seemed that these visions were puzzles to an age old story. He continued back through the North Yard and back towards the Death House. Torque noticed another dead CO. His head was sliced clean off from the neck. He held a tommy-gun in his hand.

Without a moment's hesitation, Torque took the weapon from the guard. This time, Torque was holding two tommy-guns. At that moment, two inmates ran out from the Death House. They were in the typical yellow prison suits. Both of them were African-American.

"Kill them niggers..." said a voice in Torque's head.

"No, they can help you... Let them live," said a woman's voice. To Torque, the voice sounded very familiar. Torque was placed the tommy-guns down while massaging his temples. He popped in another Xombium pill to make the pain go away.

"Uhhhh..." Torque groaned.

"Yo, it's the man!"

"That you Torque?"

Torque remained silent. The 2 inmates approached. Afterwards, Torque picked up both the tommy-guns.

"Damn, I knew you'd make it out alive."

"This place is crazier than a motherfucker. Shit... They conducted all sorts of shit on the others..." said the other inmate.

"We need to get out of here," said the first one.

"Follow me," said the second one. The two inmates ran back towards E-Block. It was a bitch going back through the North Yard. More of those slayers came to attack. The 2 inmates took to the hiding as Torque effortlessly dispatched them with the tommy-guns.

"Damn..."

"That was some serious shit, Torque."

"C'mon," said the 2nd inmate as he climbed up the ladder. Both Torque and the other inmate quickly followed. In a matter of minutes, they were back to the entrance to E-Block.

"Back to E-Block?"

"Yeah... E-Block's full of those creepies... I have a bad feeling about this," said the 2nd inmate.

"You're gonna take point, right?" the 1st inmate asked Torque.

Torque remained silent as he kicked open the door to E-Block. The 3 of them proceeded back inside.

Abbott Penn, E-Block

The 3 of them went back inside. They looked around the cell-block once again. Same scene. Several dead people laying around. Including the ones that were killed by Shang Tsung. One of them decided to inspect a puddle of blood.

"Damn... This blood seems to be moving," said the 1st inmate. At that moment, a mainliner jumped out. "Whoa, what the fuck?!" The thing latched on and attempted to jab a syringe into his neck. They looked very hideous.

"Fuck!!!" yelled the 2nd inmate.

These looked very hideous. 6 syringes were stuck to their backs. Plus syringes were sticking out from their eye sockets. It truly was a horrid sight.

"Get the fuck off me!" yelled the 1st inmate as he managed to throw the mainliner to the floor. Torque wasted no time as he fired both tommy-guns at the mainliner. Quickly, it vanished to the ground.

"Yo, behind you!" yelled the 1st inmate.

The mainliner appeared from the other side and latched onto Torque. Immediately, Torque threw it to the ground and kicked it repeatedly. It was squirming and shrieking in extreme pain. Seemed to be in pain while it moved.

"Die you motherfucker!" Torque yelled.

He jumped back and fired both tommy-guns at the thing. It burst into a puddle of acid blood. The blood slightly ate through the ground.

"Damn, there's another one!" said the 2nd inmate.

Torque turned around and fired at the other mainliner. It jumped at him but soon fell dead after eating bullets. The 3 of them looked around the cell block for stuff they could use. Without saying a word, Torque tossed the 2 inmates his handguns.

"Damn... Now you're talking."

"T-thanks Torque."

"W-what's that sound?" asked the 2nd inmate. He gripped his gun and slowly approached where the sounds were coming from. "Who's in there?" he asked.

"G-go away..." said a frightened voice.

The 2nd inmate shined his light. Inside was a terrified inmate. He was also of African-American descent. But, he seemed much older. About in his 60s. The man also grew a mustache and a beard.

"You okay, pops?" the 2nd inmate asked.

"T-they're gonna get us..."

"Nah. We ain't gonna let that happen," replied the 2nd inmate. "C'mon. If you stay here. They're gonna get you anyway."

"What's going on?" asked the 1st inmate as he approached. Torque went back upstairs to inspect the 2nd floor of the cells. At that moment, two other inmates stepped out. One of them was of Hispanic descent. The other was caucasian.

"Torque?" asked the Hispanic inmate.

"Estaban?" Torque asked.

"I knew you'd make it out... This place has gone to fucking Hell, homes..." Estaban said to Torque.

"Yeah, it has..." Torque said. He wasn't scared about the situation at all. But, he wanted to know why the hell he's been getting all these visions and such. Torque was a very important part to the puzzle.

"Me and Hendrix hid out, homes. This was this whacked out guy going by the name of Shang Tsung... He said he appeared here out from this other place. Fucker's insane. He's talking all this shit about Outworld..." Estaban added.

"Tell me more..." Torque said.

"I don't think he has anything to do with this shit. But, he's here some reason... He said he wants to take this place over."

"Damn, he didn't sound human," Hendrix said.

"Guy said he took souls... He took Jake's soul. Now look at his body... It's nothing but a bag of bones," Estaban said.

"Yo, we ready to bounce?" asked the 1st inmate.

"Smalls, that you?" asked Hendrix.

"That's Hendrix," said the 2nd inmate.

"Marcel?" Hendrix asked.

"Yeah... You still alive, Hendrix?" asked the 2nd inmate revealing himself to be Marcel.

"Alive and kicking... We need to get the hell off this fucking island," Hendrix said.

"C'mon..." Torque said.

The 3 of them proceeded down the stairs to meet up with the other 3 inmates. They met the older inmate who was referred to as 'Pops'. 6 so far ready to escape this place. But, it would be easier said than done.

"Torque?" asked Pops.

"Yeah..." Torque said.

"Kill them..." said the voice in his head.

"No, don't," said the female voice.

The 6 of them walked through the other side. A few dead COs laid there. Hendrix, Estaban, and Pops quickly stripped the corpses of whatever weapons, ammo, and items they had. They continued down as a CO crawled through another doorway. His legs were missing.

"Fuck!" yelled Hendrix.

"Uggghhh... Damn... Dying... Fucking-A..." said the CO. He looked up to see 6 inmates standing there fully armed. "Uggghhhhh... Just my luck. Heh... Ironic. This place is haunted. Full of awful and terrible shit..."

The CO collasped on the floor and died. Torque approached the lifeless CO and inspected the body. Inside was a pack of Xombium. He also had a spare pistol on him. Taking the pistol, Torque holstered it for later use.

All 6 of them continued looking around the rest of the E-Block. Corpses of inmates and COs laid strewn across the dimly lit hallway. There were some clanging sounds coming from a distance. In that direction, three inmates came running for their lives.

"Fuck!"

"They're getting closer!"

The three inmates were in the sights of the 6 of them. Several slayers came crawling on the ceiling of the E-Block hallway. They continued as the clung on with their arms and kicked forward. One of them impaled one of the inmates in the back and out the chest. It used the leg blades to rip through the inmates body.

Blood spewed out as the inmate let out a blood curdling scream before dying. The 6 inmates quickly aimed up and opened fire. Slayers dropped from the floor but rose back up. Torque managed to blow the heads off several slayers.

"Damn, where do they keep coming from?"

Abbott Penn, Rec Yard

Shang Tsung, Kano, and the new recruits continued throughout the recreation yard of this horrid prison. The 5 of them proceeded to navigate through this area. Suddenly, the 5 of them found themselves under attack by about 6 COs.

"Inmates, get 'em!" yelled one CO.

They immediately got into a fire fight with the COs. Kano, and the other 3 took cover as they fired at the COs. The COs were shocked to see that Groves had joined them.

"Groves?"

"Why'd you go renegade?"

"I-I chose the winning team! We're going to get out of here," Groves said as he fired a few rounds wounding one of the COs.

"Shit, Groves has flipped his lid!"

"I knew Groves couldn't cut it here!"

The COs continued to fire at the group. Only one CO was wounded. He kept firing while finding cover. However, he ran out of ammo. The man cowered in fear as Shang Tsung had approached him.

"W-what do you want?" went the wounded CO.

"I've come to take your soul..." he replied with a glow in his eyes.

"Y-you're not human, are you?!" the wonded CO asked in fear.

"Your pathetic body serves no use to me. But your soul is of great value..." Shang Tsung said as he grabbed the wounded CO and lifted him off his feet. The other COs stopped firing and witnessed what was happening.

"The fuck is going on?"

"Your soul is mine!" Shang Tsung said as he started to absorb the man's soul and life essence.

"Uck! Uck! Noooooooooooooooooo!" went the wounded CO as his body whithered away into a bony lifeless corpse.

"Useless," Shang Tsung said as he tossed the body aside.

"The fuck are you?!"

"The new ruler of this world, mate," said Kano.

"Whoa. That's Kano, leader of the Black Dragons."

"If you were smart, you'd put down your guns..." Kano said to the COs.

"Shoot them all!" yelled another CO.

Without effort, Shang Tsung made fireballs rise from the ground. The COs were hit and flew up into the air before hitting the hard ground. It would take them awhile to recover. However, it was more than enough time that Shang Tsung would need.

"Join me or surrender your soul..." Shang Tsung said grabbing one CO by the shirt.

"G-go fuck yourself..." replied the CO as he spat in Shang Tsung's face. He struggled to reach for his revolver.

"I shall take your soul," Shang said as the green essence left the CO's body. After taking those souls from the 2 COs, Shang Tsung started to get more visions telling him about this special mortal here at Carnate Island.

The 2nd CO laid there as a lifeless corpse. Shang Tsung moved on to the next recovering CO. He gazed into the man's eyes.

"Make your choice," Shang demanded.

"Go to Hell..." the next CO replied.

"Fine, then your soul is mine," Shang said as he did the same thing. Moments later, nothing left but a bony corpse. The remaining 3 COs stood there in fear. They didn't know what was going to happen.

"Die!" yelled another CO as he fired and wounded Shang Tsung in the leg.

"Bad move, mate!" Kano said as he knocked the CO to the ground with a side thrust kick. He picked up the CO and brought him to Shang Tsung. "Here you go, boss."

"Excellent... He'll serve as an example for those who oppose and refuse me," he said to the group. Looking into the CO's eyes, Shang Tsung did the same thing. "Now your soul is mine for all eternity..."

"Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhhh..." went the CO as he became a lifeless pile of bones.

"Now, you two..." Shang said tossing away the lifeless corpse.

"I swear alliegence to you..." said one CO.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" asked the other.

"Don't judge me. They're not gonna come out and help us. Screw this... I'm joining the winning team. You in or you out?" he asked.

"This is a one-time offer," Shang Tsung said.

"I-I guess, I'm in..." said the 2nd CO.

"You've made the best choice, mate," Kano said slapping him on the back.

The group was now at 7. Shang would easily be able to make an Earth based army out of inmates and COs who just wanted to live. They proceeded through the recreational yard. Still, the place was extremely creepy.

They came across another slowly dying CO. Shang Tsung approached and kneeled down. He looked straight into his eyes.

"Damn... I don't wanna die like this," said the dying CO.

"I and Shang Tsung, and I can restore life to you if you want," Shang said.

"Y-yeah! Please, don't let me die! I'll do anything!" pleaded the CO.

"Do you swear your undying allegience to me?"

"Yes! I'll do it! Don't let me die!" the CO went on.

"Then so be it..." Shang Tsung said. He shot out some of the stolen life essence from his body and went inside the CO. His wounds healed. Same thing happened to Shang Tsung after taking a shot to the leg.

"Huh? I-I'm alive?" the CO went as he jumped up.

"I've held my end. Now it's your turn," Shang Tsung said.

"Yes... I swear my undying allegience to you, Shang Tsung," the CO went.

"If you fail me, I'll kill you and take your soul. Is that clear?" Shang Tsung said to the CO.

"Y-yeah, boss..."

"I need some more souls... Before I can open a portal between here and Outworld," Shang Tsung said.

It was now at 8 people. Shang Tsung led the way as they continued through the fenced areas of the recreational yard. Several bodies laid around. Some of the people were barely alive. Inmates and COs alike. Shang Tsung said the same thing to them.

Some refused. Shang Tsung simply took their souls. He could feel himself become much stronger. To the ones that swore loyalty, Shang Tsung healed them with the essence of life stolen from the ones that refused and that from those ugly monsters.

"The more souls I absorb, the more I learn of this person," Shang Tsung said.

"You know the name of that person, yet?" Kano asked.

"I need more souls to find out," Shang Tsung said. "This place serves me well. All those tormented souls of the past and present. Mine for the taking..." He proceeded through the recreational yard. They stopped at the entrance to the showers.

Shang Tsung kicked the door open and stepped through. The group followed him shortly. He needed to find more souls. The energy provided by the souls would be used to open a portal to the Outworld where his forces including Moloch and Drahmin would step through and assist in taking over of Carnate Island.

OIWA Headquarters, Briefing Room

Cyrax, Kenshi, Jax, and Scryer stood there at attention. Sonya stood there and briefed them on the mission. Kenshi had a very uneasy feeling going through his stomach.

"Alright, as you guys know... This is going to be a very difficult and extremely dangerous mission. But as Raiden told us, the well-being of Earth depends on us. Raiden has went to find extra help. But the 6 of you will be the first ones to go to Carnate Island," said Sonya and added, "any questions?"

"Yeah, we going alone?" Jax asked.

"No, 2 platoons of soldiers will accompany you guys... You'll be dropped off in the recreational yards of Abbott. From there, you will find and eliminate Shang Tsung," Sonya said. "You'll each be getting a headpiece which lets you communicate back here at HQ. But, if things get hot, let me know..."

"Right," Kenshi said.

"How do you feel about this, Scryer?" Sonya asked.

"Just let me at them," he replied.

"Just be careful, no telling what's on that island," Sonya added. "For the time being, you can wait in the break room until the choppers are ready for take-off."

The 4 of them walked off from the briefing room. They headed towards the break room. Each of them had numerous uncertainties about this mission. Neither of them liked the feeling one bit.

"I'm getting bad vibes about this," Jax said.

"I hear you on that," replied Cyrax.

"Something doesn't feel right about this mission," Kenshi said.

"I'll have to agree," Scryer added.

"With the combined powers, you two can keep our asses safe," Jax said.

"Right..." Kenshi replied.

They walked down the hall and made a sharp left. Jax opened the door and stepped inside. The others followed shortly behind. Cyrax sat on the couch and watched TV. Kenshi and Scryer approached the vending machine.

"You're a psionic, too?" Scryer asked.

"No, I only have telekinetic powers that were taught to me," Kenshi replied.

"I see," he replied.

"Glad to have you on the team," Kenshi said with a smile.

"Thanks," Scryer returned.

Soon, Kung Lao and Bo' Rai Cho entered the room. They were currently guests of the OIWA. The 2 of them would be accompanying them on this mission. Both of them had their doubts.

"Having doubts, too?" Jax asked.

"Aren't you?" Kung Lao returned with another question.

"Yeah..." Jax said.

"I don't like this one bit," Kung Lao said.

"Join the group," Cyrax added in.

"Thanks," Kung Lao replied.

The 6 of them sat around the break room waiting for the signal. At the moment, Raiden was finding others to send out to Carnate Island.

Lin Kuei Temple

Sub-Zero stood there alone in his living quarters. He had on the dragon madallion that increased his powers significantly. It was several years back during Kahn's occupation of Earth that he and Sektor combatted each other for the medallion and the right to rule the Lin Kuei.

The ice ninja came out as the victor. Now, he takes the Lin Kuei into a different path. However, Sektor went to Japan and formed his own group known as the Tekunin. Tekunin's goal is to take over all of Japan. Raiden appeared right before Sub-Zero's eyes.

"Been awhile," Raiden said.

"Yes, it has," Sub-Zero replied. "What can I do for you?"

"There's a situation. Shang Tsung is back. Kung Lao, Bo' Rai Cho, Jax, Kenshi, Cyrax, and a new operative are the first ones being sent. Your assistance is needed," Raiden explained.

"I see," Sub-Zero replied.

"Shang Tsung is on Carnate Island. A place with an unspoken, sinister, and extremely powerful evil..."

"I see, when do I leave?" he asked.

"Right now. Find Smoke and Frost. You'll need their help," Raiden said.

"I'm not sure if Frost is ready to go back out again," Sub-Zero said.

"I know how you feel. But, this is a desperate situation."

"I'll call for them immediately," Sub-Zero said.

"Alright, I'll wait," Raiden said.

"What is Carnate Island?"

Raiden took some time to explain the evil of Carnate Island and the events that transpired within the last few centuries.

"I see. Something must be done immediately," Sub-Zero said. At that moment, Frost and Smoke stepped through.

"Lord Raiden," Smoke said. He looked human. Mostly, though. Almost all the robotic components have been removed. Smoke was mostly human. But, he was still a cyborg.

"I see you're human again, Smoke," Raiden said.

"I have Sub-Zero to thank," Smoke replied.

"Frost..." Raiden said. Frost remained silent. "We're going to make a few stops before going to the OIWA. First is the Shaolin Temple, I'm going to pick up Kai Lotus."

Time was running out. Shang Tsung was slowly building up his force comprised of inmates and now corrupt COs. At the same time, Torque was learning more about these visions he keeps having. The more souls Shang Tsung takes, the closer he learns about Torque's existence.


End file.
